


Festival Flirt

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Relationships: Miroku (InuYasha)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Festival Flirt

_“What is a beautiful woman like you doing all alone?”_

The line was all too familiar in the setting. Not even a distance away stood Miroku, once more trying his luck with yet another lady who only giggled at his antics before hurrying away.

“You’re spoiling the mood, monk,” you joked at him, giving him a kick in the back as you returned with the snacks you had purchased not too far away. “Ten seconds, that was all it took for you to jump on another, I’m appalled,” you spoke, eyes rolling at the usual antics of the man.

Grinning at you the male quickly made his way to your side, an arm sliding up your waist as he pulled you closer.

“No, you got that wrong, [Name],” he started, your eyes already rolling once more as you waited for whatever excuse he had to make. “It was two ladies that I approached in the time you went to buy the snacks,” he corrected you instead, earning disgusted scoff from you.

“And twice unsuccessful?” you exclaimed, though you weren’t surprised to hear it. “These women here have more sense than you have, that is for sure!” you continued dramatically as you turned out of his touch.

“Who said that I approached them?” Miroku caught up to you, a pout on his lips as he pretended to be offended. You, however, just continued to snub him, refusing to meet his face.

“They were asking for my attention!” the man continued, pleading after you as he halted in front of you. “Oh, [Name], you know you are the only one for me, right?” he exclaimed, his hands firmly planted on your shoulders as he looked you into the eyes.

His eyes were genuine as he expressed himself, a glimmer of joy in them at the mischief the two of you were throwing in the middle of the crowded streets. The lanterns, the music, the food, and the yukatas. The air of festivities allowed for some leeway, some lighthearted banter and before you knew it the male had you by your hands, leading you down the streets.

Smiling to yourself you found that you couldn’t ever feel jealous over Miroku’s constant skirt-chasing. Questionable as they were you knew that deep down he only reserved himself for you, his true self. It was what made it so easy to prick through the superficial flirtations he shared with others, how it never made you uneasy, for you knew his heart was genuine.

“Dance with me, [Name]?” Miroku asked you, already leading you down the open space where more couples had gathered themselves.

You knew that his heart was true. 


End file.
